Not so Innocent Thoughts
by antisocial mint
Summary: Professor Lupin finds himself attracted to none other than his favorite student, Hermione Granger. Ron gets involved and whats wrong with harry..? read on..
1. Default Chapter

He kept his eyes trained on her as she sat there innocently nibbling on her pink lip, which was swollen from the torturous minutes she put the soft flesh through. He groaned inwardly.

Her shapeless black robes had been draped across the back of her chair. Not unusual in the stifling classroom. Without the cumbersome robes she sat before him dressed in a short plaid skirt. _Too short for my tastes_ he thought. She had taken off her thick woolen vest and tie; in favor of sitting in her white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone exposing just the barest amount of cleavage to the room and more importantly to him.

When compared to her usual immaculate virginal appearance she looked as if she had come there to seduce him instead of to take one of his exams. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and glanced around the room. As he looked at the various members of his class he took in their various states of dress as well. Her attire was not out of the ordinary. There were plenty of the other young women who had abandoned their robes and vests, but as his glance strayed over Hermione again he half groaned half sighed in resignation. His growing infatuation was with her and most defiantly not any of them. Hermione who had chanced looking up at that moment took his involuntary sigh for disapproval and quickly looked down blushing and busied herself with rereading her test.

He took in her appearance again noting that she had leaned over a bit more exposing just a hint more cleavage. His eyes widened at the rather primal thoughts running though his mind. His eyes nervously scanned the silent classroom for anyone who might have noticed his less than paternal or even platonic gaze upon the girl sitting in the first row.

He glanced up at his hourglass. The class was almost finished. He stood up quickly with a slight smile playing on his lips at the prospect of being alone with the girl who haunted his thoughts. He cleared his throat and informed the class to turn in their exams. Students quietly shuffled past him eager to be out of his classroom and spend the rest of their afternoon basking in the ample sunlight and fresh air out by the lake. Remus however would have gladly stayed forever waiting for her. Harry and Ron both rushed past him as Quidditch practice started in less then ten minutes. He suppressed the wolfish grin that threatened to spread across his face when the only one left in the classroom was standing a few feet away, organizing her papers.

"Hermione, how did your exam go?" he asked retaining his usual calmness while leaning casually on her desk. His cobalt eyes launched into a penetrating stare, seeking out contact with her deep brown ones; which were hidden beneath a bush of curly brown hair.

"Oh, it went fine. I learned everything on Shielding Charms and Spells last summer," She said looking up from her desk. She continued with a smile, "you can never be too safe." He found that his heart was racing under her gaze. Her cheekbones flushed pink as she let her eyes stray from his face and take in his whole appearance. He looked too calm, too imperturbable and too admirable. True he was compassionate and upright but it made her nervous. She always scolded herself during their meetings to keep control of her self and it looked like this time would be no different. As she readied herself for the internal lecture of all the reasons it was improper to fancy her teacher Lupin thought of an excuse to get her to stay.

"Hermione we will be beginning a new chapter on Tuesday," he began trying to find the best position to gage her reaction from.

"Yes Professor I have already read chapter eight. _Concealing Spells_ isn't it?" she asked while leaning on the desk adjacent to the one he had leant on. She swung her legs slightly hoping it would convey her ease. The gesture was more to calm her nerves, but she hoped it wouldn't look that way.

"I have decided to deviate from the text and teach you all something more interesting…" Hermione's plain features contorted in a mixture of surprise and thought as he spoke. He chuckled silently to himself. Her head cocked to the left slightly as she pondered. She tried to think of a subject that he would have to digress from the book to teach them about. She couldn't think of one so she risked a query. He leaned over to her conspiratorially and whispered keeping his face completely straight face. "It's defense against _Temptus _Charms." He relished in the look on her shocked face.

"Defense against Love Spells?" she asked with more than a hint of incredulity.

"Of course…" his eyebrows rose as he explained with a mock reminiscent air of his Marauder days. "Love Spells are extremely dangerous." Hermione seemed hardly convinced and asked with more skepticism.

"Professor do you really believe it's necessary to teach a bunch of hormonally challenged sixth years learn about the mechanics of Love Spells?"

"Hermione we are in times of war. It is important that people understand that all spells can be dangerous…" with a rakish smile he added, "especially ones of the heart." Hermione lost her train of thought. The only things she could think of were Lupin's stormy gray eyes, his slightly tousled hair and Love Spells. She thought it was time to end the conversation as she was becoming all flustered.

"I need to go to the library Professor, excuse me." Lupin however did not seem surprised with her abrupt change of disposition.

"Of course," he replied with his ever-present serenity. Hermione walked past him with her head bowed not remembering to respond with the customary farewell. Lupin allowed himself to smile wolfishly. His aches, pains and depression from becoming a flesh hungry beast every month erased in some slightly flirtatious banter with a student who was almost twenty years his junior. _At least_ _I found a lesson plan for next week_ he thought to him self.


	2. 2

Lupin allowed himself to smile wolfishly. His aches, pains and depression from becoming a flesh hungry beast every month erased in some slightly flirtatious banter with a student who was almost twenty years his junior. _At least I found a lesson plan for next week_ he thought to him self.

As Hermione walked down the corridor back to the common room she reflected on her own behavior.

"I can't describe it. I'm at a loss for words. A subject that brings millions of questions bubbling to the surface of my conscious and I cannot put any of them into words," she muttered to herself causing numerous students to cast wary glances in her direction.

Her internal reverie had distracted her all through her trip from the Remus's classroom to Gryffindor Tower. She mumbled "Fortuna" and shuffled over the threshold. She mumbled to herself as she bumped into a fast moving young man with a mop of messy black hair. When Hermione looked up she noticed that the young man was her trusty friend Harry. Harry was staring at her and moving his mouth, after blinking at him owlishly she finally deduced that he trying to speak to her.

After Quidditch practice Harry ran up to his dorm had a quick shower. He tried to fix his hair in a rush but instead opted for the style that had carried him through most of life, "roguish coiffure" as Hermione had once called it. He threw his robes on; inside out. Frustrated with himself he hastily righted them. Skipping one or two stairs at a time, he ran down to the common room colliding with Hermione when he reached the bottom. He would have liked to apologize and continue on his way, except the way her eyes continued to remain fixed on the floor worried him slightly. When Hermione looked up and continued to stare at him through glazed eyes he became a little more frightened.

"Hermione are you alright?" he asked his eyes desperate for an answer as he pondered how long talking to her would take. Harry didn't usually count the minutes till he could leave her presence but today was different.

"Oh Harry I…" Hermione began but noticing his foot tapping and his overall appearance she decided it was better not to bore him with her trivial queries. "I was just thinking of a particularly difficult Arithmancy problem that has been bothering me. No need to worry." She flashed him a bright smile, which satisfied him. With a brotherly hair shuffle he dashed out of the common room.

"I wonder what's up with Harry," Hermoine pondered shaking her curls back into place. Her musing was brought to a halt when Ginny came bounding over to her.

"Hermione you missed dinner!" she exclaimed in her little girl voice that detracted from her very grown up image. Hermione had indeed skipped dinner in favor of reading up on nocturnal plants for her Herbology Project, which was due next month. She gave Ginny the same smile she had flashed at Harry and babbled something about heading to the Kitchen to pick up a snack during Prefect duties, which started in five minutes. Hermione noted that she functioned quite well on autopilot. She wandered up the stairs to drop off her bag. Once in her deserted dorm she prepared for Prefect duty. She had a quick shower and dressed in a hurry back into her robes performing a Drying Charm while applying some cream to her face. It wasn't long before she stepped back into the common room looking refreshed and ready to give out detentions. She had decided not to think any more about Professor Lupin. Instead she focused on other subjects.

"Hullo Hermione…missed you at dinner," Neville voiced breathlessly as he came up to her.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with a bit of a problem I have?" he asked. His cheeks had a healthy glow to them something that had been missing all the years she had known him.

"Of course, would you mind walking with me to the kitchens? I'm on duty. I have to meet Ron in twenty minutes but I was hoping to grab a snack." Neville smiled. His smile took her back to the early years when they were just kids, solving mysteries and learning about a world that they had only just begun to know.

They walked into the Entrance Hall and up to the main staircase, and then walked through the door at the right, into a long cold hallway, until finally reaching the portrait with the fruit bowl. Tickling the pear they entered the Kitchens. The high stonewalls stacked with brass pots did not detract from the warmth provided from the megalithic fireplace, which made coming all the more enjoyable for Hermione.

The House Elves were ecstatic to see them and at once began showering them with all kinds of foods. Dobby took special care of them, handing them each a few cream cakes. They were by far Hermione's favorite treats. When the House Elves finally left them alone Neville nervously shifted from one foot to the other obviously trying to search for the right words. Hermione's mind was soothed by the cold airy creaminess, it granting her refuge from the hectic days that had merged together to form her life. That reminded her she needed some sleep if she was going to be able to function the next day.

"So tell me Neville what's on your mind?" she said sensing his discomfort. Neville looked at her face and smiled, thankful that she had broken the ice first.

"I… I asked Luna if she would go with me to Hogsmeade," he sputtered.

"Neville that's brilliant!" Hermione proclaimed joyously.

"Yes well I have no clue as to what to do with her," he said sounding a bit frantic.

"Neville it's simple, all you have to do is take her to the Three Broomsticks; everything should go fine from there," she explained.

"Really?" he questioned hope creeping into his voice.

"Yes. Now I really must dash Neville, Ron will have kittens if he has to wait for me," she added with a smile. Neville smiled back and after thanking her profusely. They exited the Kitchen and headed in different directions. Hermione arrived seconds before Ron burst into the Charms classroom. His face as red as his hair and his hands balled up into fists, he was literally shaking with rage.

"Hermione," he bellowed in the guttural voice of his that made her insides vibrate. "Do you know what I just saw?" he asked his eyes she noticed had darkened to a deeper blue like a churning river. "I saw Finch –Fetchley talking to Lavender MY girlfriend Lavender!" he growled. She internally sighed with annoyance.

"Ron, stop being such a Troll. Just because Lavender decided to talk to another boy doesn't mean you can get all…."

"The bloody git was her Ex, he's trying to steal her from me!"

"Ron stop being ridiculous. She's not a possession. And they only went on ONE date. I would hardly classify him as her 'Ex'," Hermione argued using her bossy know-it-all voice. She knew it makes him angry.

"Hermione," he yelled beginning to rant while pacing back and forth across the room with his arms flailing about his head angrily.

"Ron would you just calm down. I'm sure Lavender wouldn't cheat on you especially not with Justin," she said trying to soothe him.

"Not everyone is like you Hermione," he yelled marching up and invading her personal space. This was a common tactic he used. Hermione had grown accustomed to it. So she stared up defiantly into his eyes and held her ground.

"Well Ron, excuse me for having some faith in your girlfriend," she yelled up at him his eyes slowly softened.

"You shouldn't. I'm going to break up with her," he said stepping away slightly and deflating a bit.

"What?" Hermione breathed aghast. "Why would you break up with her?" He turned away from her and faced the large mosaic window where the waxing moon shone through the thick black mist that sought to conquer the sky.

"Because I can't stop thinking about someone else," he whispered. _Was that meant for me to hear?_ She wondered to herself stepping away from the desk to join him. He looked down at her as she stood by his side studying the crescent moon as the murky haze obscured it.

_It's a third-quarter moon. Professor Lupin will transform soon,_ she mused in her mind. She noticed Ron staring at her and looked up at him. When their eyes locked he leaned down his lips brushed hers lightly as his hand tipped her chin up slightly. It was the way she had always hoped to be kissed and yet it wasn't right. It didn't feel right. She heard the door open and they both broke away and saw there in the doorway the very man her errant thoughts had rested on moments earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

She noticed Ron staring at her and looked up at him. When their eyes locked he leaned down his lips brushed hers lightly as his hand tipped her chin up slightly. It was the way she had always hoped to be kissed and yet it wasn't right. It didn't feel right. She heard the door open and they both broke away and saw there in the doorway the very man her errant thoughts had rested on moments earlier.

Lupin neared the door of the Charms classroom where he hoped to engage his colleague Filius Flitwick in a cup of tea before bed. He absentmindedly stopped at the door and twisted the bronze doorknob to reveal a dark room with two shadowy figures intertwined by the window. Realizing what he had stumbled upon, he began to back out of the classroom but his hurried footsteps apparently registered and the pair divided quickly. As they turned to look at their intruder, the murky mist which had obscured all light, was over come by the moons brilliance and in its victory the moon highlighted the amorous couple's features.

Hermione let out an embarrassed squeak. Overcome by mortification and shame she blushed and stared at her feet, hoping the shadowy haze that had enveloped the sky would once again obscure everything, especially her. Ron had much the same reaction, his eyes grew wide, almost like Luna's, the girl who he had once scoffed at, and on occasion still did. His ears grew the characteristic bright pink that classified him as part of the Weasley clan. After an awkward moment of silence, Lupin spoke a tight "excuse me" and walked out briskly.

Hermione stood staring at the door in a trance, her mind replayed Lupin's reaction, and analyzed it. Ron licked his lips nervously, his rough tongue wetting the smooth lips that tasted slightly of raspberry lip balm. He turned cautiously towards Hermione to gage her reaction to his small revelation. She didn't seem to be paying attention to him, instead she began walking towards the door, and he risked attracting Flich's wrath by calling out to her in the deserted corridor. She stopped and turned around, fixing him with a befuddled stare before she continued on her way. Ron desperately wanted to chase after her, but he still needed to make his rounds and she did not seem like she was capable of talking to him. He walked away disappointed.

Hermione turned over his reaction again in her mind, scrutinizing everything, from the silence that had permeated the room, the silvery light that illuminated his reaction to the whole scene. It was only then did she remember Ron, and why Remus had come to see anything less than platonic between her and her childhood friend. The thoughts bounced one on top of the other, small voices in her head bandied choices. Walking into her dormitory's hard oak door she found her feet had yet again taken her to Gryffindor Tower.

Amidst the muted snoring and soft sighs of her roommates she fell asleep, dreaming of moonlit nights, werewolves, and pondering the subtle difference between cream cakes and clouds.

The cool air touched her naked eyes as half sleep left and she crawled out of bed. She leisurely prepared for the day. Shimmying out of the dormitory just as her lackadaisical roommates were shaking the sleep from their eyes. She sat down to breakfast in the almost deserted great hall. As she ate, she watched the hall fill with students from all the houses. She wearily pondered the prospect of going to Hogsmeade on this dreary day, for she only had to look up at the enchanted ceiling to see it overcast and gloomy.

Stealing a glance at the head table she noticed Lupin was not there, and though this could have been attributed to many things, she couldn't help but think it was because of their encounter last night, which inevitably brought her back to Ron and her newly arisen troubles.

_Speak of the devil_ a voice mumbled inside her mind. Ron and Harry approached, Ron looking much the same he had for years, with his red hair tousled with sleep and eyes half closed. Harry looked livelier than he had in years. His eyes seemed to sparkle; she wondered what had caused the change. After Sirius's death he had seemed more subdued, no matter what they had done, he seemed to be in eternal mourning.

They both grabbed pieces of toast with a distinct lack of interest for eating. Ron managed to fall asleep and eat at the same time. She imagined the early Quidditch practices they had been inserting into their schedules had been making mornings Hell. She wanted to make some idle chitchat, but Harry seemed to be in his own world. Hermione sighed tiredly, awkwardly grimacing as an orange seed found its way into her esophagus. Earning a concerned glance from Ron, Harry and a few hard pats on the back by Neville. She smiled and regained her composure.

Hermione finished her breakfast with as much enthusiasm as Ron had eaten with. During the short snippets of conversation she had with Neville, she had planned out her Hogsmeade day.

Back in the beginning of the year Harry, Ron and her would all go together. Lately though she had developed the habit of going by herself. It had made shopping for things easier, but it was rather lonely. Today would be even worse now that she couldn't even ask Harry or Ron if they wanted to accompany her, she had to sort out things with Ron before anything else. It seemed the day would be Hell for her too.

Upon entering the Common Room she noticed it was empty, except for a few First years playing a game of Exploding Snap. She made a quick trip up the stairs to the Sixth Year girls' dormitory to grab her bag. With that procured she set off for Hogsmeade.

Hermione stepped out of the thick mist and into Madame Puddifoot's Café. The cramped atmosphere was warm and smelled thickly of pastries. Most of the store was a lurid pink, which Hermione cringed at. She walked to the corner booth, passing by Luna and Neville, who continued to chat nervously. She set down her packages with a great sigh. From her bag she retrieved an old trashy romance novel. She sighed again when she caught a glimpse of an awkward kiss between the two. She stayed for two hours, reading dutifully about a nubile young woman who fell in love with a two dimensional male character, who was described as rough thirty-eight times.

Hermione left the café. An endless deluge suddenly assaulted her. The distant rumble of thunder she had heard before seemed closer now. Hermione searched but couldn't see any other students trapped out in the sheet of rain. She began wondering at the time. Without her watch she had no idea what time it was, and without the sun she could not even estimate it. She started in the direction she knew the castle to be, walking at a slow pace. _What's the point of walking fast, I'm already soaked._

She felt chills up her spine and the hairs at the back of her neck seemed to prick up, alerting her that something was seriously wrong. She spun around quickly. Nothing but the endless clouds of Scottish mist greeted her. She tried to listen for some kind of sound. The unremitting rain poured it self over her, the only thing to hear was water slapping the ground. She spun again and struggled to see something, a light perhaps that could shine through the haze. _Nothing. _

Hermione's heartbeat picked up and adrenaline began to taper into her veins. Claustrophobia girded her in the open space. Her breath came in harsh gasps as she began running, looking searching for something in the gray prison that had engulfed her. She wanted to break down; the irrational fear seemed to grip her heart, crushing it within her chest, she felt as if she was drowning. She had no idea which direction the castle was in.

_The wand! _She was a witch, the best one of her age. She could perform a spell, make the rain go away or something else equally as extraordinary, but the fear had not only encircled her heart, it had a firm grasp on her head too. She couldn't think. Her thoughts came out in choppy phrases. _Has someone cast a spell on me?_ _Confundus perhaps, _she wondered. She searched for anyone in the fog. _No one. _The overwhelming sensation to give up became present again. That was when she saw it. A Light, faint but clear. She instantly forgot all thoughts of giving up and stumbled towards the light. The light grew stronger as she got closer until finally she was about to see a large shop. _Thank Merlin! It is…Hogshead? _Common sense told her she was better off in the freezing rain but she wasn't listening to her head at that point, so she ventured in. The heat hit her like a Weasley hug when she opened the door.

She almost laughed at what she must look like. A young woman, cheeks a rosy pink from running, clothes plastered to her body, dripping icy water, and lips with an icy blue tinge. One of the more unsavory men offered to "warm her up" a bit. Her eyes had widened with shock and disgust. The barmaid, a busty woman in her early forties with black hair that rivaled Madam Rosmerta's had slung an arm around her and with laughing eyes told him, "sod off yer randy old plonker." he had glared a bit, though she promptly laughed off.

Once she was seated in a table near the roaring fire, she thanked the barmaid, Demie, for her help. Hermione had to admit that this was extremely different from the last time she had been in the old pub. The barman, a grumpy old codger, was nowhere to be seen this time and the pub look a good deal cleaner than it had the last time also.

The barmaid appeared beside her again and with a swish and flick of her wand, Hermione was completely dry again. She smiled down at the younger girl and asked if Hermione would like a pint. Hermione politely declined and instead requested a mug of butterbeer; Demie laughed and said she would try to scrounge some up. She brought back a clean steaming mug of butterbeer and sat down beside Hermione.

Hermione took the proffered mug gratefully, and downed a few gulps. The liquid gave her lips some much-needed warmth. She sighed happily and thanked Demie yet again. Demie continued to smile shooting Hermione inquisitive looks now and again. Hermione pretended not to notice. "So whats er lass like yer doing in a place like this?" Apparently Demie wasn't one to take a hint.

"Actually would you mind telling me the time? I'm afraid I might be late in going back to Hogwarts…" Hermione asked, remembering that she was probably missing dinner. "Hogwarts? Well lass its already fourteen past eight, is that late?" Hermione choked on her butterbeer. "Eight? How can it already be eight? That's impossible! Oh dear, how will I get back?" Hermione was searching her options in her head while yelling denials.


End file.
